souless
by naru-chan13
Summary: the battles over and now, kags is going to live with her father... thing is, she's going to a world she thought was an anime... that and the fact that she no longer has a soul... not that she cares inu naruto xover
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi ma peeps!

Sasuke:...

Naruto: nothing to say?

Sasuke: too easy

me: thank you :)

kagome: YAYS!

Everyone else: the hell?

Hinata: well, you see, kags and me were hanging out with naru-chan13 and now we are like this so-

everyone else:- OMFG! HINATA ISN'T STUTTERING!

Kagome: uh-oh

kag and me: TAKE COVER (jumps behind a pikachu plushi)

hinata: **DON'T EVER FUCKING CUT ME OFF WHEN I'M TALKING DAMMIT!**

Me: I wanna start the story (looks at chaos behind her) guess we need a peace offering. SARGENT! DO YOUR STUFF!

Kagome: MA'AM YES MA'AM! (Tosses a naruto plushi at hinata)

hinata: KAWAII:jumps plushi and hugs it. enter bubbly backround:

Everyone else:... she doesn't own anything

me: now lets start before something stupid happens

inuyasha: (walks in) I'm here

me: too late

(Kags POV)

'Things have been so weird since the final battle. I knew it wouldn't be normal but getting trained in by Midoriko and the rest and going to another world... I guess it's not that big a deal. No more stupid and annoying people like Hojo (Hobo) and Kikyo (Kinky ho) is in hell with Inuyasha (inu-baka). But still, I wonder how things will be starting over... without my soul.'

FLASHBACKFLASHBACK FLASHBACKFLASHBACK FLASHBACKFLASHBACK

-the final battle

(Kags POV)

Things had begun as expected, Naraku sending hoards of demons to destract us. Inuyasha attacked recklessly, Mirouku sucking up demons, Sango and Kirara slicing those that got through the defenses. Shippo was at Kaede's and I was behind everyone firing off arrows. After about an hour Sango was struck down by Kohaku and random demons destroyed the remainder of their corpses.

Mirouku was next. He had lost Sango so, just as I expected, he used his wind tunnel to the point of death, taking the rest of the random demons with him. Only Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Inuyasha and myself were left.

Inuyasha charged in again and as he was about to strike Naraku... he stopped.

"Heh, time to hold up your end Naraku." I had no idea what he meant or what was happening. But what came next destroyed what bit of... sanity? I suppose that's about right. The last bit of sanity I had clung to. "Since she is only a bad copy of Kikyo she's mine, and now I give her to you so give me the Shikon no tama."

Naraku handed the jewel over and Inuyasha called to me. "Wench! You herd the deal! Make yourself useful and fix the jewel! When your done you can go fuck Naraku or something." My body moved on it's own, my robes blowing in the wind. I stopped wearing the uniform merely because I don't go to school anymore. I don't belong in my time anymore. I'm too different now... that, and the fact that my family was killed in front of me by one of Naraku's 'children.' My so called friends are shallow and two faced. Nothing seems to go right anymore.

Anyway, I stopped in front of them all. I took the jewel and fixed it. It was complete. I had gotten Koga's jewel shards already so now, it was done. Inuyasha looked smug as ever. I don't feel much for him anymore. Over the years, his verbal abuse became more often and harsh. The comparisons to Kikyo became regular and along with all this mental torture, it wasn't long before Inuyasha became physical.

I wasn't that surprised when this happened. I had thought of what I might do in this situation and I had decided... Fuck this. And so, I purified Naraku and the rest of his children.

And then there were two...

"Good job bitch... but not as good of a job as you could have done Kikyo."

...or three

Kikyo walked out from who knows where and stands next to Inuyasha.

"Now then bitch, it's about time you gave Kikyo her soul back." I kept my look of indifference.

Inuyasha

"Feh, you were always so pathetic-"

I fell for you didn't I

"-not to mention disgusting to look at-"

you were

"-You hardly resemble my beautiful Kikyo-"

always, this whole time

"-but that's to be expected from a sad excuse of a copy like you. You stupid little fucker, it took you five fucking years to find the jewel that YOU broke. Your worthless-"

you manipulated me but now

"-scratch that, your MINE. My little shard detector and since it's fixed, there's only one last use for you-"

I can see through it

"-so, now you will die for Kikyo to live."

Now

"Now Inuyasha, I feel nothing for you." so then, I killed him. Not with my miko powers or my weapons. No, I killed them both, Kikyo and Inuyasha, with my soul.

And, using the last of my strength to return to the village I found nothing but a devastated plane covered with corpses and the telltale signs of Inuyasha's attack.

Then I collapsed.

ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK...

So that's it, and now, my those I had lost are training me.

Sango- the way of the demon slayer;

Mirouku- ofudo's, staff fighting, manipulation;

Sesshomaru(though he isn't dead)- hand to hand combat, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, whips, etiquette (he is a lord), and what I laughed my ass off for the first time in a long time, seduction;

Totosia- making and mending of weapons and surprising enough, clothing;

Naraku (who she purified, meaning he isn't evil anymore, same with the others)- poison, manipulation(to a grander scale then Miroku), stealth;

Kagura- to control the winds (kags unintentionally learned to control all elements, especially thouse dealing with weather), ride the winds, use the fan, and again, manipulation and seduction (only so she didn't have to learn from Naraku cause with Sess it was awkward, with Naraku...:shiver:);

Kanna- to spy by any and all means, barriers, counter attacks;

Hakudoshi- to use a naginata (his weapon, like a glave, is kags favorite weapon), and useing brute strength;

The band of seven-(not doing each cause will take too long) taught each of their expertise;

Shippo- pranks (it was enough to mutate kags personality a little, damn kitsune's!)

Midoriko- her miko powers along with random weapons;

Kagome's family- (mom, brother, grandfather) the art of the ninja and on her mothers wishes, to play multiple instruments.

After everything was said and done Midoriko had assembled everyone together.

(Author POV... and if it changes randomly... DEAL WITH IT!)

"Kagome, your training is now complete. You will now be sent to your father's world and will be... younger." -.- "Okay so you'll be twelve. Anyway, whatever excuse you use for being there is fine. You father will know his connection to you and you might as well be a ninja since that is the mane thing in that world."

"You mean like that anime and manga series Naruto." it was a statement. Kagome had become... indifferent to mostly everything and she's too damn smart to have to ask questions.

"Yeah, heh-heh. Funny story, well youractuallygoingtoliveinthenarutouniverseanditwillbe oneyearbeforegraduationwhenyougetthere!"

"... Sounds like fun. So, I leave when this conversations over."

"I hate when you do that."

"Suck it up or send me off." and so, kags was dropped into a void. What was on her mind you might ask? Was it her father that she has NEVER met, the betrayal she has faced, the fact that she's going to another world. Lets see:D

'I am SO getting ramen. And altering the storyline cause, it sucked... but first my ramen. Wonder if I could beat Naruto and Choji in an eating contest... I'm hungry' -pulls out a bowl of cup noodle-

just as kags was about to eat...

Me: THE CHAPTER ENDED!

Kags: But... :sniff: I want ramen

hinata: review or this ends here...

Me & kags: uh-oh

hinata: We wouldn't want that now would we :smile and cue the eye twitching:

everyone: REVIEW AND SUGGESTIONS WELCOMED BUT! no flamers


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm ba-ack

sasuke: nobody ca-re's

me: more people better review oh, and thank you Missingnin0x0  
DeathNoteMaker

Megan Consoer

ME NO OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR NARUTO CHARACTERS!

(Kags POV.. If it changes randomly, deal with it)

'So I'm here... weird.'

Kagome had landed in a forest she figured was near Konoha. So, being herself she finished the ramen that she started in the void. What do you expect? Just about nothing surprises her anymore.

'I better get going.' kags smirked slightly and sprinted to the gates in the distance at a "normal" pace.

"Halt! State your business and ID papers."

"Um no. Just go to Hayate and say Higurashi. If you don't and he hears it from someone else then he will probably use you to practice a new kenjutsu technique." all said with a Sesshomaru like demeanor.

"Uh, yeah you wait right here." and the guard left. Meanwhile, Kags began to have a conversation with Kirara who, had gone with Kagome. Telepathically of corse.

'Stay here? Where am I gonna go?'

'You could go make friends with Gaara or screw around with Orochimaru's already fucked up mind.'

'This, my dear neko, is why I luv you.'

"Three, two-" the remaining guards gave kags a weird look but she ignored them. "-One."

"**WHAT!**"

"Oh, whoever could that be, I wonder." note the sarcasm

The next thing ya know, kags is in a bear hug with the usually impassive Hayate.

"Oh my god, its been so long."

"I guess since I've never met you before."

'Ouch.'

"And mother never spoke of you"

'Double ouch'

"That and the fact that, they died and I found out from someone I had never met before. Sad ain't it."

'DA-MN'

"Well damn..."

wait for it

"Wait a minuet? Died. What happened?"

"Just a really big fire. (It was true. Three years ago a fire started at the shrine. It, surprisingly, was a complete accident) So, either I stay in this village or I'll just go somewhere else."

'Your evil kags'

'I try'

"Yeah... well, common. We have to go talk to the Hokage and get you registered and I have to get a bigger place... or would you prefer an apartment near mine."

"My own thanks."

And so they did what they had to and I'm not typing it cause it's too troublesome. About a week after this kags is starting the academy, but before that... lets just say ottogure has been having problems lately.

"Alright everyone, settle down..." of course, Iruka's class didn't listen, why would they. Oh well, they'd learn soon enough. "**SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS!**" and wa-la, a class of angels. "We have a new student and she just moved here so-" at this point people stopped listening.

"A new GIRL!? That bitch better stay away from my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screech-eh... said.

"YEAH!... SASUKE-KUN'S MINE!" "Said" the rest of the female population in the room and a few from out the window... -minus hinata-

(A/N: fan cult people a creepy Ino: don't you mean fan club A/N: naw, in fanfics its cult)

"Wonder who it'll be"-that statement would be from the more sane people in the room... which in speculation isn't saying much.

"-please welcome Kagome Higurashi." yeah, Iruka was talking through all that but moving on. In walked Kagome in what looked like a HUGE blnket over her so nobody knew what she looked like.

'WTF'-the class

" Kagome please take a seat anywhere." so she took a seat next to Hinata and when the break came those curious enough to look found that Kagome was asleep.

"... Smart move. Why didn't I think of that." said Shikamaru, realizing the blanket-like cloak WAS a blanket.

"So... she brought that thing so she could sleep more comfortably through class?" asked Kiba, who received a nod in response.

Shikamaru and Naruto shared a look and did something that shocked those present. "Move over, we're coming in."

They received a mumbled response but climbed under anyway. Class continued afterwards and about five minuets in Hinata was pulled under the blanket... kicking and screaming... and then it was quiet... too quiet, untill-

"gasp IT ATE HINATA!" -Choji

"YOU BASTARD!" -Kiba w/ a barking Amikamaru in agreement. Bastard indeed.

(Not my joke)

Me: that's it for now

everyone else: THAT'S NOT FAIR

Me: I don't have to be fair

stay tuned to find out, did Hinata really get eaten, what is kagome wearing, what exactly ARE they doing under there and is the blanket ACTUALLY a bastard?

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

me: yo

team 7: YOUR LATE!

everyone else: The hell?

(kakashi walks in) kakashi: yo (looks at pissed team 7) what?

kags: I am bored

me & hinata: crap

kags: (blows a whistle)

everyone else?

?????????????????: **AGH!** **NooOOooOo! NOT THAT! Aghhhhhhh**...

everyone else: WTF!

kags: (smiletwitchsmiletwitchsmiletwitchsmiletwitchsmiletwitchsmiletwitchsmiletwitchsmiletwitchsmiletwitchsmiletwitchsmile)

DO NOT OWN!

Well, last time Hinata was "eaten" by the bastardly blanket as Kiba has dubbed it. Lets see how things will unfold from here on.

"Yo! Hinata, you ok in there!" Yelled Ino. No response. "HINATA!" still no answer.

"That's it." so Mizuki went up to the blanket and found... the four of them playing strip poker. Naruto was down to his orange boxers, Shikamaru lost his vest, and pants but still had the fishnet shirt and gray boxers, Hinata only lost her sweatshirt, and Kagome... well, she was currently wearing a big red hakama

(Inuyasha's red shirt thingy)

and hitoe.

(Inuyasha's red pants thingy)

She was also wearing a glove like Miroku's and his prayer beads on her left hand/arm (but the glove is black and the beads are silver) while her right arm was covered in bandages and she wasn't wearing any shoes.

(basically, she's wearing inuyasha's clothes... Minus the other stuff. He may be an asshole but the fire rat is just too good to pass up. Besides, it looks cute on her.)

"Well damn. Looks like I lost this round." and with that Kagome tosses her top reveling a black sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach.

"**Aghh! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS-US! IT BURNS-US**!" that was from Naruto who, after finishing his sentence went to hide in his boxers. Yes in his boxers, just like a turtle.

"... you mind putting that back, we're currently in an important meeting." says Kagome with a bored look on her face.

"Oh, sorry." and so, Mizuki puts it back and starts to walk away when he realizes he just had a blond moment. (No offence to blonds for I myself am one as well.) Anyway, Mizuki went back up and tore the blanket off the four. "What are you-"

Alas, Mizuki was interrupted because he was a total pansy who nobody listens to, so Iruka had to take over.

"What the **HELL ARE YOU DOING!?**"

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru, starting to put his clothes back on.

"Strip poker." Hinata, surprisingly enough is the one to actually answer the question, calmly and without stuttering none the less. Therefore the entire class minus Kagome, Shikamaru, Naruto (cause' they all are getting dressed, Hinata is too for the record), and Mizuki who had been emo-sulking in the corner looked up to stare as well.

"...The hell?" Yes, this was so awkward that Shino ended up the one to speak.

"The hell what? You got something to say, say it."

"Hinata, how are you, why are you?" Sakura couldn't even form sentences so, Naruto decided to help.

"Try syllables and sentences Haruno-san." Now everyone is staring at Naruto, wether it was because he was polite, sarcastic or that he didn't refer to Sakura with the usual Sakura-chan.

"What's going on?" asked random kid that nobody cares about.

"Troublesome. Isn't it obvious?" Shikamaru started, receiving a negative, he sighed. _Troublesome_ "The she-devil over there-" points to Kagome who in return grins and gives the peace sign. "-corrupted the three of us." the room gets really quiet.

"Um, Shikamaru?" Ino starts, "When you say the three of you, well, I can see with those two already but... what did she do to you?" After the last statement Shikamaru gets a serious expression on his face and the room goes silent again.

Meanwhile random things are happening throughout the room. A bird flew into a window, Iruka was wondering why it was never this quiet before, choji just starred at his bag of chips and gasp! threw them out the window!

(Back on topic)

"She..." behind Shikamaru was Kagome was looming over him with an evil grin. "She..." everyone leaned in, in anticipation. "SHE GOT ME FRICKEN HOOKED ON THESE!" and he pulls out some game consoles and a bunch of different games. As he did, many of the class fell over from his outburst and at the answer and Kagome was laughing her ass off.

(Come on. If Shikamaru was exposed to our world he'd SO be a game obsessed drone.)

When Kagome finally stopped laughing she found the class looking expectantly at her for an answer. So she did what anyone with questionable sanity would do.

"The hell are you lookin at?"

me: well thats it :p

naruto: why?

me: because im done

naruto: why?

me: because the characters did stuff but now they're done

naruto: why?

me: bec-

naruto: why?

me: b-

naruto: why?

me:...

naruto:...what ever happened to that question mark dude?

me: why are you asking me? (points to kagome) ask her

naruto:... ill wait for the answer to reveal itself

me: good answer

REVIEW!

LOVE PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE!


	4. Chapter 4

naru-chan13: yeah, I wont be updating anything for a good while

sasuke: lazy ass

naru-chan13: …

naruto: YOU TEME! Don't you know what happened?!

sasuke?

naru-chan13: …

naruto: sigh you really don't?

sasuke: hn?

naru-chan13: …

naruto: her dad died

sasuke!

naru-chan13: …

naruto: two days ago

sasuke: the 25th, chrismas? Your shitting me right?

naru-chan13: …

naruto: unfortunately no

sasuke: …sorry hugs

naru-chan13: …

naruto: yeah, so updates will not come until she gets her life back on track, please don't ask for details on death

again, sorry


	5. Chapter 5

naru-chan13: im tired all I want to do is sleep right now

naru-chan13: im tired all I want to do is sleep right now

sasuke: did you forget?

naruto: no she didn't… this is what happens when you don't go to the conferences

sasuke: ?

naru-chan13: zzz

sasuke: ? so… your doing this because

naru-chan13: more or less hate mail

sasuke: !

me: -taking a nap-

naruto: naru-chan13 has added a list of shit that has happened that is NOT a good enough reason to have not have updated (apparently)

sasuke: we're starting now, the sooner the better

me: don't own –goes back to nap-

WILL BE SHORT

Well now this was interesting for many a person in Iruka-sensei's class. So far three peoples personalities have been warped and Mizuki is now being emo… a good start.

"Right… Anyway, class today is your graduation exams so come up (hinata: ha, he said cum –dodges things from those who are now scarred for life-) to take the test." Says Iruka.

so, things go normal, fangirls squeel, unimportant characters merge with the background, Naruto gets yelled at for failing… but kags gotta put in her two cents.

"Iruka-sensei? I have a question." Receiving a nod she continued "I heard you can learn something from everything so, what are you teaching us by embarrassing, humiliating, and damagingthe already damaged psyche that is Naruto."

Now you can see Iruka deflate/depress while you see Naruto being all emo next to Sasuke and Hinata with linkin park music and everything… Until they get bored and start being gangster.

"Yo yo you yo! K to the A to the G, whats up my lady." Kags gave him a plain look… which in these circumstances was scary. "I mean miss Kagome sir-lady-type-person… Please don't hurt me! SACRIFICE!" so naruto throws Sasuke at Kagome while he goes to hide behind Hinata, reverting back to the adorable blond that is Naruto… but Hinatas still gangster cause I said so.

"NARUTO YOU BASTARD!" kag and Sasuke yell at the same time.

"um… hi?" ha, Sasuke's embarrassed

UNTIL NEXT TIME… and I lied im only updating this one thing

sasuke: IM NOT A WUSS!

me: pairings will either be

kag/sasu

nar/hin

ino/shika/tem (cause he's cool like that and Ive been reading a really good fic w/ in as a well… I like her now so blah)

neji/ten

kak/anko (cause anko's my favorite)

or give suggestions and ill think about it… maybe

sasuke: yeah and no more hate mail or this

'YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH TIME TO HEAL' bull

yeah, people have actually done that

me: …I still haven't visited his grave… my dads I mean… is that bad? –sad emo chibi-

sasuke: -picks me up- come on lets go do something, not this

naruto: seriously, if you've sent naru-chan13 a review or PM like that… id prefer you either stop doing it, stop reviewing completely or just stop reading these stories. If she gets enough she'll delete all of them (already took two down)

me: sorry

sasuke: why sorry

me: habit

do what you want, at this point I don't care


End file.
